


Here For You

by phidari



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cunnilingus, Empathic Connection, F/F, Femslash February 2017, Infidelity, Light Bondage, Outdoor Sex, Red String of Fate, Sister/Sister Incest, The Reynolds Pamphlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: In the aftermath of the Reynolds Pamphlet, Angelica comforts Eliza.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/gifts).



> Dear tristesses, I was so enchanted by the idea of Angelica and Eliza as soulmates.
> 
> (As a side-note, I just couldn't bring myself to use the _word_ "soulmate" in this story. It felt anachronistic, I guess. But they are definitely still soulmates.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The news spread to Europe at the speed of a boat across the waves, but Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton's distress spread to Angelica instantaneously. Although she couldn't read her sister's mind, she knew from the invisible red string tugging at her finger that something was wrong. She left for America the first chance she got.

Angelica had always known that Alexander was a mixed bag. Handsome, intelligent, and incredibly shrewd—that was the man her dear sister had married. Upon debarking in New York City the first thing she laid eyes upon was a copy of the Reynolds Pamphlet. "Have you read this? _Have you read this?_ " was the refrain that echoed all around her. The boatload of visitors learned immediately upon arrival that former Secretary of the Treasury Alexander Hamilton had had an affair, and they learned it from his very own words.

 

"You've married an Icarus," Angelica told her sister. "He has flown too close to the sun."

Seeing Eliza with her own two eyes gave Angelica no information that she had not already had. She could already feel Eliza's despair, her anger, so deeply within her own breast, having stretched across the string connecting the two of them heart-to-heart. But still, _seeing_ Eliza so distraught, her face streaked with dried tears, made Angelica want nothing more than to rend Alexander from limb to limb.

But that would not quell the unrest in Eliza's heart. So instead Angelica sat beside her on the bed where that woman had once laid and gathered Eliza into her arms. The string that stretched between their hands wrapped around them. It would never knot or tangle; it wasn't physical in any true sense.

"I've married an Icarus?" Eliza repeated, practically a mumble into Angelica's shoulder. "No. I thought Alexander the sun. Dear sister, _I_ am Icarus."

Against that, Angelica supposed, she could make no argument.

Though they sat there for what felt like hours, and though each had an intimate notion of the emotions the other felt the entire time, which of them kissed the other first was a question neither of them could answer later.

As her lips worked against Eliza's, even as their tongues met—tender at first, then passionate—three fundamental problems made themselves known in Angelica's mind.

Number one, and a thing that Angelica dismissed as soon as she considered it, was the fact that the two of them were both women. It was unheard of, but Angelica and Eliza both were well acquainted with the unheard-of.

Number two, and slightly more pressing, was the fact that they were sisters. But that, too, was of little concern to Angelica—and presumably to Eliza, considering the way her hands were sliding down Angelica's sides, arms wrapping around her waist and tugging her closer. The taboo of incest would surely damn them in the eyes of any, even those who may not have taken issue with their relative genders, but that presumed that news of this dalliance reached anyone's eyes but their own.

Number three was something that actually did give Angelica pause for a moment. She broke off the kiss and they both breathed more heavily for several moments, she and her twin soul. The other half of her; the person to whom her red string was connected. A twin soul was not a romantic or sexual partner; it was something different, something akin to incest but even moreso, and so it simply wasn't done. Not in the public eye, anyhow—because none could see any thread but their own, Angelica had no doubt that there were _some_ couples in existence who partnered with their twin souls, some couples who were closer to being one person than two. But that wasn't her and Eliza.

Except here they were—sisters and twin souls, faces red and bosoms heaving, breath coming quickly and butterflies stirring in their neither regions. It _was_ her and Eliza.

Angelica leaned in to kiss Eliza again, suddenly caring very little that it wasn't done, but Eliza pulled back. She looked down at the bed on which they sat—the bed she and Alexander had shared. The bed Alexander and Maria had shared—and she said, "Not here."

Angelica nodded. "Let's go upstate."

A sneaky smile colored Eliza's features. "There's a lake I know in a nearby park."

"You and I can go," Angelica replied, her hand caressing Eliza's cheek.

  

They went together when the night was dark.

Eliza's hands were on Angelica faster than she could have anticipated.

They'd dressed lightly for this excursion, knowing that extravagant clothing would only get in the way. Though it was dark, the muggy autumn air retained the warmth of day. The wet grass underneath Angelica scarcely bothered her as Eliza pressed her to the ground, capturing her lips in pure need.

Angelica felt every bit of Eliza's desire along with every bit of mutual comprehension as Eliza felt her own. The feedback was instantaneous, looping recursively in on itself without end, and it was enough to take away the sisters' senses. There was nothing in this world but they two, nothing outside their microcosm of love and desire, and neither minded in the least. If only the rest of the world really _could_ crumble away, Angelica wished—then nothing could hurt her dear Eliza ever again.

"It's too much," Eliza gasped after a minute or so. She sat back, taking deep breaths to clear her head. "I feel what you feel, and so I feel the sensations you feel from myself, and so forth."

Angelica nodded. "We should fix that problem." She withdrew her handkerchief from her breast pocket—clean, mostly; it had only been used to dry her sister's tears. It wasn't as though Eliza could read Angelica's thoughts, not in the way she could read a book or a _pamphlet_ , but the intent was communicated nonetheless, and Eliza's cheeks reddened further.

The handkerchief went around her head, blocking the sight from her eyes. Angelica took the red thread in hand, tangible only to them—but that was enough. She bound Eliza's wrists, arms now trapped behind her back. The immobility would also spare her from overstimulation, perhaps. Perhaps it would not, but either way Angelica quite liked seeing her sister, her twin soul, bound and blindfolded on the ground beneath her.

"Now, Eliza, dearest," said Angelica, "how do you feel?"

It took but a moment for Eliza's response to come. "...better, as a matter of fact," she said. "I feel more secure, more—grounded."

Angelica smiled; Eliza couldn't see it, but Angelica knew she could feel it.

Eliza's skirt was easier to push up than to pull off. Her legs were covered by a light pair of pantalettes, which came down to her ankles but only encircled her lower legs; as was the standard, her womanhood and the insides of her thighs were left uncovered. Normally Eliza would have worn a petticoat under her skirt for additional modesty, but modesty was the goal of neither sister tonight.

(Though it was still a _consideration;_ if they had no concern for the matter whatsoever, there would have been no need to retreat to a secluded lakeshore late at night.)

The desire welling up in both sisters, washing back and forth across their connected souls, was enough to make Angelica lightheaded. The spike of pleasure that welled up in Eliza when Angelica took her tongue to the younger Schuyler's most intimate places was nearly enough to make the elder reel. But she did not stop, did not hesitate, even as they both approached climax simultaneously, even as—

—the world _burned_ —

—and Angelica cries of passion were muffled by Eliza's mons; and Eliza's voice echoed across the lake, and for the first time in their lives, they were truly _satisfied_.


End file.
